The Demon Within
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Rose,a girl thinks she's nothing special,but she is. A demon she wished finally comes,waiting on her command. And grows a relationship so powerful,nothing can break it. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN D. GRAY MAN! , just the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Within

Rose, a girl want too many things, but can't. Artistic, nice, sweet, smart, like an angel. She's pretty but not beautiful gorgeous. People are always talking about "the angelic chores", when she was just being polite. She was a nerd but doesn't know every little detail. But everything is going to change. After a day of hard work, Rose gets ready to go to bed. She is wearing a black silky night dress. She gets under coves and turns off the lights. At 12 am, Rose heard a noise. Too tired to get up , she ignore it , then she heard it again , this time she got up and went to see what was making that noise.

When she went to the living room, she saw a man. 18/17, tall, broad shoulders, long white hair, slender. He turned and sees the girl. He walks up to the girl, grabs her, flew to her bedroom, then pins her to the bed, "W-W-What are you doing?!" "You're going to be mine" "What?! Why?!" "You're Rose right?" "Yes?" 'Well then…". The man UN pins her and sits on the bed. "I'm Allen, your demon" "my…demon?" "Yes" "what do you do exactly?" "I do as my mistress wishes, with no question" "I nev-". Suddenly, she did wish that she can have someone to be with her since her parents were working all over the world, did her wish just get granted? "Oh… okay" "I'm sorry if I've startled you ""no any it's okay" "Okay…" Allen got really hot and decided to take off his clothes. "What are you doing?!" "I'm hot" "well do it somewhere please!" "I apologize". Allen went to the other room and came back with no shirt and pants. Rose blushes raised red. "Are you okay?" All of a sudden, Allen put his hand on her forehead & his muscular chest in her face, causing her to blush more. "I'm fine, just put a shirt on please". Finally realizing what she meant, he blushed a little. "Oh! I'm sorry mistress, I'll-!" Rose hugged him from behind. With a blushing Allen, he hugged her back. 'Even though she's my mistress, I…I…" he pushed Rose on the bed and starting kissing her. With Rose not denying his request, but accepting it, he continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, Allen and Rose are sleeping. Allen was holding Rose in his muscular arms. The sunlight caught Jen's eyes. She opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched and yawned. Rose looked at Allen, having a super cute sleeping face. She smiled. 'Allen does look cute when he's sleeping –dreamy sigh-'

She sat there for a while until she realized she was in her undergarments. She blushes and covered herself with the blanket, which caused Allen to wake up.

"Good Morning, Mistress"

"Morning, um, Allen?" He sat up, stretching.

"What is it?"

"Can you put on some clothes please?" Being slow as Allen is, he finally got what she meant and jumped out of bed.

"Yes Mistress, right away!" He ran to the bathroom. She sighed.

'Even though he's kind of slow, he's pretty cute'

Allen and Rose got ready for the day. Allen was wearing a white dress shirt and pants. Rose was wearing a red dress and red flats. Allen made breakfast for Rose. She sat down on the dining room table and eats. Allen eats right next to her.

"This is really good Allen"

"Thank you, but it's just eggs, bacon, and toast"

"But still, it's good; did you add milk to the eggs?"

"How did you know?"

"The eggs are more fluffy than usual. How did you know I like eggs with milk?" Allen outs his forehead on hers.

"Because I know you "Rose blushes.

"You done?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes."Allen grabs the plates and washes them while Rose goes to the living room and reads a book.

When Allen was done, he went to the living room and sat next to Rose.

"What book are you reading?"

"It's about an angel and a devil being in love but they can't be together"

"It sounds complicated"

"It does, but it's interesting"

"Yes…like you" Rose turned to look at Allen, but when she turned, Allen was kissing her.

Rose dropped the book on the floor

"A-Allen? W-What are you-"Allen cut her off with a kiss. Allen got on top of Rose.

"Mistress…please…feed me…"

"W-With what?"

"…blood" Allen grew fangs and bit Rose on the neck. "AH". As Allen was sucking blood out of Rose, she couldn't help that instead of pain, she felt a lustful, romantic, passionate pleasure in his bite. 'I know it's supposed to hurt, but it feels so good'. She moans.

Allen stops, Rose stops moaning. 'Huh? He stopped' Allen looks at Rose with sadness and fear.

"I…I'm sorry!" He flew across the room, away from Rose. Rose sat up, touched her neck, and felt two puncture holes on it.

"Allen…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant too…it took over me…your scent…your blood…I'm sorry!" Rose looks at Allen on his knees, covering his face with his hands, crying. She stands up, walks over to Allen, and kneels down in front of him.

"Allen" He looks up at Rose.

"It's okay, I'm fine, don't worry about it" She grabs his hands and puts them on her face.

"So don't cry, you'' make me sad if you do" She cups her hand on Allen's face, blushing, he puts his hand on hers,

"Thank you, Rose"

After the 'incident' Allen and Rose ate dinner and gets ready for bed. Allen sits on one of the chairs near Rose's bed. She was wearing a red silk dress with red stockings. Rose got into bed and looked at Allen.

"Why are you there?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, get in bed" she patted the bed.

"You want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"M hm"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Allen walks up to the bed and gets in. Allen lies down and closes his eyes. Rose lies down next to him.

"Good Night Rose"

"Good Night Allen"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Allen wake up at 6am in the morning. Allen sits up and sees Rose sleeping. Her long black hair was spread on the bed; her sleeping position was the baby position. He smiled 'she's so cute'. He stroked her rosy cheek with his finger, her eyes fluttered open. She looks at Allen.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning Mistress"

She sat up, stretched and yawned, then looks at Allen.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do?"

"We can get dressed first, that's a start." They laughed and got dressed.

Allen was wearing a dress shirt and jeans while Rose was wearing a black Lolita dress with combat boots.

"So Allen, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, there are some interesting recipes that I want to try, but I don't have the ingredients"

"Then let's go get some!'

"Alright"

Allen and Rose walk to the food market downtown to get the ingredients.

"What kind of 'interesting recipes' are you talking about Allen?"

"Well, there's chocolate fondue with fruits, chocolate cake, candy sushi, a vase of fruit flowers, beef bowl, etc"

"Oh! That's sound good!"

"Yes they are! Huh?"

Allen sees Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, & Krory. Eating lunch in a café, Allen went to say hi.

"LAVI! LENALEE! KRORY! And Kanda" They turned and sees Allen.

"ALLEN!" They went to give him a huge bear group hug. Rose moved away from the 'reunion' group. Kanda noticed Rose.

"You made a contract with her didn't you?"

"She wished for it, I don't mind"

"Humph!"

"Serious dude?! You made a contract with someone?"

"Who?"Allen pointed at Rose.

"OH! Pretty name!"

"Pretty HOT!" Rose blushed by his comment.

"What are you doing here?"

"A mission from brother, we were on a break for a few minutes"

"Oh"

"What are you two kiddies doing?"

"We're getting ingredients for Allen's recipes"

"You cook Allen? When did this happen?"

"A while ago and I decided that you can cook your food then eat. You get your food faster that way."

"Wow"

"So what's your name cutie?"

"Rose"

"Oh! That's a pretty name!"Lavi pulled out a rose out of nowhere and hold Rose's hand.

"No wonder your parents called you Rose, you're as be-AH!" Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, & Krory hit his head.

"Do you want to come along?"

"Sure!"

5 of them walked around the food market, gathering the ingredients. Then Lavi sensed something… 'Unholy'.

"Something's not right"

"What?"

"I feel it too"

"Yeah" Allen holds Rose. A black hole appeared, wild evil demons came out of it.

Lavi took out his hammer, Lenalee transformed her boots, Kanda took out his sword, Krory transformed into a vampire, Allen transformed into the Crowded Clown. Rose was speechless, 'I never realized that… they can be…such angels.

Rose sat at the sidelines, then suddenly a demon come up behind grabbed her, and flew over the others to his group. "The pure blood has arrived!" The demons crowded over her. Allen was pissed.

"Let her go!"

"Why should we? you just want the blood for yourself!" 

"Allen…"

"Grr!"

"Wait a minutes! You haven't drunk her blood?"

"YES I HAVE!"

"Why haven't you killed b*tch yet?"

"Become she is my mistress and if you hurt her…"Allen raged with black flames.

" YOU WILLL DIE!"

"Try me" The demon cuts Rose's cheek.

"DIE!"

Allen and the others fight the demons while Lavi was able to get Rose away from them.  
"Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just a cut"

"Will that 'cut' got Allen fudging pissed?"

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, just that b stards, he's mad at"

"Okay"

After Allen and the others fought the demons, Lavi was able to take Rose to Bookman to the hospital. & Allen and the others went to the hospital.

"Is Rose okay?"

"She's fine"

"Can we see her?"

"Yes you may"

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, & Krory went into the room, seeing Rose eating sliced fruit.

"ROSE!"

"Allen" Allen rushed up to Rose.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't protect you!"

"It's okay Allen, I'm fine, I know you were suppose too, but you did your best, that's all that matters"

"Yes Mistress" Rose kissed Allen on the cheek.

"You are better?"

"Yes, thank you Bookman"

"You're most welcome".

Allen and Rose said bye to the others (Lavi cried about Rose leaving)

"I can't wait for you make those recipes Allen!'

"Me too"

"-Yawns- I'm tired"

"Its 9 pm, it's about bed time"

"Okay". Rose and Allen get ready to go bed. They got into bed, ready to go to sleep.

"Good Night Mistress"

"Good Morning Allen"


End file.
